Universal Gravitation
An umbrella game made by me, released for the Switch. * Over 100 playable characters. * Its a fighting game that relies on percentages, on RPGs and Races * Modes include All-Star Mode, Pit of 100 Trials, Arenas, Rival Battles, Smash Run, Mario Kart Battle Mode, Tobal's Quest Mode, whose gameplay would be kind of Ever Oasis, Animal Crossing and Digimon World 1. * Assists are summoned via gauges, similar to Pokkén. * Characters have two Universal Attacks, the offensive one, realized after the player has dealt too much damage and the Defensive one after it has received some. * DLC characters are exclusive fantendo characters and content Story The Story is similar to the Subspace Emissary from Brawl, in where a deity that has similar intentions to Tabuu's wants to take reign of many of the most Universes lying around. In a failed project to do so, an Universe was accidentally created by ripping off parts of universes and blending them, such as the result of the Mushroom Kingdom's universe collapsing with Dragon Ball's and so on. Its informed that the player needs to recruit all characters that are spread around the world and together they all go to fight this unknown deity. Gameplay Universal Gravitation is a fighting game. Works similar to Super Smash Bros. with the percentage mechanic. In story mode player has to go and recruit characters to join their base, similar to games like Digimon World or Ever Oasis. The adventure is set up in a 3D hub and the mazes are in 2D. The game has a sub mode called Uniform Acceleration mode Universal Gravitation Universal Gravitation is the main mode of the game, as players battle each other here. TBA TBA is the Tournament Arena Mode of the game. Players battle each other and the winner raises the bracket. Pascal Pressure A mode played by 4 players, all 4 of them have a hydraulic press and if they fail and keep losing at least 5 battles, the pressure will flatten them. Uniform Acceleration Similar to Mario Kart's Battle mode players duke it out in karts Action and Reaction This mode is similar to Street Fighter, Tekken and Pokker Tournament, Players fight in a half 2D-3D scenario. All Star Mode Self Explanatory, fight all characters of all eras! Basically same thing as Smash's All-Star Mode. Playable Characters Currently there are 60 confirmed playable characters. Its foreseen that there will be more in the future. Assists * Chibi-Robo: Disrupt. Plugs and electrifies a character, draining some of his health and giving it to their summoner. * Corsola: Enhance. Uses Ancient Power to fling boulders to opponents and raises the stats of the characters. * Ecco the Dolphin: Disrupt. Ecco uses his echolocation and releases sound waves that stun and damage opponents. * Hazuki Fujiwara: Attack. Hazuki unleashes a flurry of color balls that fratically run through the whole stage. * Hedorah: Disrupt. Flings goop at opponents, poisoning them. * Ichigo Kurosaki: Attack. Ichigo unsheathes his katana and slashes all over the place. * Krilin: Attack. Uses Kienzan, slicing everything in half. * Lightning McQueen: Disrupt. Uses KA-CHOW, blinking opponents and then rams over them. * Lillymon: Attack. Uses Flower Cannon, shooting balls of energy that explode upon contact or touching the floor. * Lisa Simpson: Disrupt. Uses her Saxophone to sing and release musical notes to deal knockback to characters. As she keeps singing she'll become exausted and the notes will be weaker. * Mario: Attack. Uses Mario Finale, releashing a flurry of flames. * Sonic: Attack. Uses Homing Attack, repeatedly hitting the character Sonic aims. * Spiderman: Uses his cobwebs to trap opponents, making them unable to move. Enemies Enemies found in Universal Gravitation and Adventure mode * Kevin (UP): Runs around, jumps on player, chirps loudly and pecks enemies * Youma (Sailor Moon): Tries to attack with negative enrgy blasts towards the player, can release bats and slash. * Yugopotamians (Fairly Oddparents): Yugopotamians will attack by firing out lasers from their guns or attack with candy bombs. * Goburimon (Digimon): They attack with their clubs and spit fire. * Monzaemon (Digimon): Large enemies that attack by punching and thrashing around or flinging hearts. * Cactuar (Final Fantasy): Lashes needles and spines out of their bodies, and pack punches. * Beagle Boys (Duck Tales): Gag characters that attack with drills, bombs, dynamites and others. They come in groups of 3. * Cell Jr. (Dragon Ball): They are really strong and pack punches so hard or release waves of energy. *